Mattresses for sleeping contain a variety of materials in layers, densities and constructions which are not conducive to air flow. Although static vents have been provided in the side walls of mattresses, these provide only minor air flow to the interior of the mattress which does not reach the sleep surface in any appreciable amount. Some materials such as high loft fibers which are closer to the sleep surface do allow some air flow which may pass through the upholstery or quilt, but not in any amount sufficient to affect the temperature at the sleep surface. Thermoelectric devices are well known and have been employed for many different types of heating and cooling applications, including seating and mattresses. A particular challenge in utilizing thermoelectric devices for heating or cooling of a mattress, which has not been met by the prior art, is even air and thermal distribution. The size and thermal output of the thermoelectric devices and corresponding air moving devices (fans) which are economically feasible for such application generally do not provide sufficient thermal energy or air flow rate for acceptable heating or cooling performance. Mattresses with forced air heating, cooling and ventilation systems normally rely on conduction (heating/cooling the materials within the mattress) and convection (air flow around the sleeper). These approaches do not provide conditioned air directly to the sleep surface, i.e. under the sleeper.